You Would Have Liked Me
by CeceVolume
Summary: AU. Set after season 2 finale. Damon's dying wish that Elena had met him in 1864 is granted by a strange entity.  Unfortunately, it completely twists the timeline, making Elena Katherine's...twin?
1. Chapter 1

_I've been thinking about this story for a long time. I hope you all enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter One

_When the gods wish to punish us, they answer our prayers. -Oscar Wilde_

The vampire laid there, dying slowly, painfully. The girl tucked into his side was human, the being noted. How peculiar that this vampire and human were in love, despite the girl's belief that she could only love one person. Love was infinite; it didn't matter who you were, you could love more than one person at a time. Yes, the love she felt for this vampire was different for that that she felt for the other, but it was just as potent, just as strong. This girl had a fierce will to protect those she loved, and this man was no different from the others close to her heart.

If this being were so kind, it would have changed that about her. The girl's willingness to die for her friends, her family, made it harder for her to lose those people. She put herself in their place, wished desperately that she could have died instead.

But this being wasn't so kind. Yes, it could change such miniscule details, but that would change the happiness in the end. That could destroy entire worlds from being built and falling. It could see past, present, and future. It decided what was to be done and what could be held off. Whether human or not, the creatures of Earth bowed to its wishes, even if they didn't believe it to be so.

"You should have met me in 1864," the vampire murmured, eyes blinking open, though it took much of the man's power. "You would have liked me."

Pity for the poor soul wrestled throughout the being. This man believed that he would never be better than his brother, would never be able to get the girl of his dreams. But what if the being decreed it to be different? What if it changed the past to control the present?

_I am in charge of this picture_, the being thought to itself. _I can change it to whatever I please. Is that not my job?_ It always preferred to do the unexpected, to fix its mistakes. So, if it changed just a little part of history, it would still have the ability to change it all back. If it turned out badly. Which it could change again, anyways. Why not give it a chance?

_Your life is about to change, vampire. Let me fulfill that wish._

_So_, as the vampire and human shared a soft kiss on the bed, Fate answered Damon Salvatore's wish, sending the two back in time.

_Men wish to be saved from the mischiefs of their vices, but not from their vices. -Ralph Waldo Emerson_

"Brother!" Stefan Salvatore called, jogging to meet the older Salvatore halfway up the walk. Giving him a hearty hug, the green-eyed brother said, "I thought you were not returning for much longer! How did you manage to get away so early?"

Damon Salvatore shrugged, smirking with white teeth, though it didn't reach his bright blue gaze. "I do not care much for what they wanted me to fight for. So I left." He spoke easily, as if being a deserter were nothing more than a minor rule broken. Unfortunately, the oldest Salvatore child knew better. He knew that his father might bail him out of trouble, but he would hear of it for the rest of his life. Giuseppe Salvatore wasn't known for being particularly forgiving of his eldest son because he had the looks of the dead Mrs. Salvatore.

Where Stefan's light brown hair matched their father's, Damon had their mothers black, wavy locks. The younger brother was tall with thick shoulders while the other was more lean, though just as tall as Stefan. With him, Giuseppe could forget the wife he had loved and lost, the woman that had run from their family. But with Damon, it was a battle to control the urge to break down, to admit that he was wrong. Even the dark-haired Salvatore's mannerisms were that of his traitor of a mother. But the youngest...he was full of blind loyalty to his father; if he didn't believe in what he was ordered to do, he would still stand by his family.

And that was why Giuseppe _loathed_ his oldest son. There was no love lost there.

Stefan's eyes widened, pity clear in his gaze. He knew all about his father and brother's strained relationship. And worried over Damon constantly.

But that didn't stop him from quickly changing the subject. Throwing his arm around Damon's shoulders, he said, "We are expecting guests to arrive any moment. The Pierces have asked that we take in their two daughters. _Twin_ daughters." Stefan winked before playfully punching his brother.

They were both physical men that loved to play games and fight; they had gotten into trouble over it in the town before. When they went into town, other men steered clear while the women watched with interest burning in their eyes. But it was always a game to Damon and Stefan. All they needed was their brotherhood, they would say.

Well-known in the area, people often wondered if there were two brothers closer than the Salvatores.

And the answer to their rhetorical question was always no. There were no two brothers that acted more like best friends than Damon and Stefan.

"_Twin daughters_, hmm? Sounds...interesting." Damon returned Stefan's wink. He led them back towards the main house, pondering aloud, "Now, which would I like? If they are twins, then there is no doubt that they are both beautiful."

Stefan grinned, probably already half-lovestruck. "Do you not think that they deserve a choice? When one chooses you, you can have her," he reasoned with a chuckle, ever the romantic. Though he was only eighteen, he was already thinking of marriage and children, where Damon—twenty-three and ever the bachelor—wanted nothing more than to use his freedom to the fullest.

Damon raised an eyebrow at his brother as they distanced themselves from each other, moving up the porch towards the doors of their family home. "And if they both choose me?" he asked, smirking.

Shaking his head, Stefan merely chuckled.

The sound of hooves broke into the brothers' conversation, making them turn to look over their shoulders. A delicate carriage led by two black horses that looked more devil than horse was coming up the gravel towards them. The driver looked a little dazed, as if he wasn't quite sure of what he was doing, where he was going.

The two Salvatores watched in silence as the carriage drew right up beside the porch and the driver dropped from his perch to open the door. They were both dazzled by the women that stepped out, helped by the confused man.

Both had long brown hair drawn up under their hats, only one had wild curls while the other's hair was straight. Two pairs of brown eyes caught Stefan's and Damon's, one gaze narrowed appreciatively as the other held a friendly twinkle. There was something ethereal about them, something that made the men both excited and wary.

"Mr. Salvatore," the curly-haired one purred, curtseying just in front of Stefan as he bowed gracefully. She let him take her hand to plant a kiss on the top of it and something flared in her eyes. Perhaps it was knowledge, or maybe something darker, but it was there, hiding in the brown depths. Turning her attention to Damon, she gave him a slow perusal before giving a half-smile. "And Mr. Salvatore, I take it? Are you the infamous Salvatore brothers, or are there more of you running around?"

Damon noticed that, over this sister's shoulder, the other was rolling her eyes as she helped their maid from the carriage. "I would not call us...infamous, per se." He gave her a smug smirk, but felt his gaze being torn between the two of them. "But, yes, we are Damon and Stefan Salvatore." He threw his arm around Stefan's shoulders, catching him off guard as he seemed stunned by the beauties before them. "Unfortunately, he seems to have lost his tongue as of late, so you will have to make do with _my_ companionship."

The devious sister raised an eyebrow as her grin grew on her face. "Oh?" she said daintily before gesturing towards her sister. "Well, we are the Pierces. My sister Elena," she said the name with none of the usual sisterly-love that other girls in town used when speaking of their sibling, "and I am Katherine."

"And this is our personal maid, Emily Bennett," Elena interjected with a punishing glance thrown at her sister. It was as if she were trying to scold her sister for being impolite to a guest rather than a servant.

This intrigued Damon. Where Stefan was transfixed with the first beauty to approach them, his brother wanted to know more about _Elena_. Her manners were strange, for some reason, and made little sense to him. It was as if she believed that servants were on the same level as the others, though he did think that himself. Why treat someone differently just because of the circumstances they were born into? It could have just as easily been anyone else.

But not many high-born women thought that way. They cared more about roping a wealthy husband than how they treated the help.

"It is nice to meet you, Miss Pierce," Damon said, keeping his eyes locked with Elena's as he took her hand and brought it to his mouth. Her hand seemed to be burning through the glove that covered it, shocking him, to say the least. They stood there for a moment, watching each other—she being suspicious while he was perplexed—until Katherine cleared her throat.

As the two broke their gaze, Katherine suggested to Stefan, "Would you please show me to my room? I really must freshen up; it felt as if the ride took much too long!" She laughed at her own joke, taking the younger Salvatore's elbow before he could even offer it.

Feeling a bit scared for his brother, who already appeared lovestruck, Damon offered his arm to Elena. "Would you like me to show you to your room, as well?"

She looked shocked as she glanced down at his arm and then back up. There was definitely something strange about this girl that he couldn't quite put his finger on. However, she eventually gently took his arm, murmuring, "Yes, thank you. I would like to have a word with my sister, if I could."

_Permission? She is asking permission?_ Damon wondered to himself as he led her through the large house. He wanted to know this girl better, he decided. And he planned to find out as soon as possible all of those pesky little secrets swimming behind her eyes.

Little did she know that the Damon Salvatore charm was about to turn on to full mischief.

"_There is in every woman's heart, a spark of heavenly fire, which lies dormant in the broad daylight of prosperity, but which kindles up and beams and blazes in the dark hour of adversity." -Washington Irving_

"What do you think of the Salvatores, _sister_?" Katherine asked her double, practically purring with delight at the treats she had been given. She stared at herself in the mirror, eyeing herself from every side. "Are they not...delectable?" she added, giving Elena a mischievous wink.

The other Pierce merely shook her head, murmuring, "Do you intend to have them both, then, Katherine? I am sure that even you can see the problems that could cause." Elena was used to having to cover for Katherine's...playmates. If she was the last person to see them alive, suspicion would always fall on her shoulders, a lesson she hadn't learned since they had been changed together centuries before.

"To have both of them? What a wonderful idea, sister!" Katherine decided, flopping down on her bed with an excited huff. "I enjoy Stefan's youthfulness so much more, but Damon's..._danger_ is almost as fascinating. I can practically smell it rolling off him in waves, can't you?" Lying on her stomach to watch her sister, Katherine winked, smiling as if she were beginning to plot once more. "Or perhaps I should leave the elder brother to you? He might be just what you need now, you know. When was the last time you had a reasonable caller, anyway?"

Rolling her eyes, Elena continued to unpack her things, gently placing them where she felt they belonged. "Katerina," she said, using her sister's original name, "I have no _use_ for callers. I already take it upon myself to be kept far apart from my...donors, so to speak. The closer I am to them, the more likely that we will have to up and leave again in the dead of night."

A spark came to Katherine's eyes then, not one of anger, but one of planning. "Perhaps this will be our last home, sister. I am tired of running and I am sure that I can make _someone_ help us."

Elena jumped to her feet, spinning to face her sister. Pointing an accusatory finger at Katherine, she snarled, "_You will get us killed!_"

"Exactly."

Not knowing what to say to the devious gleam in Katherine's eyes, Elena merely gawked at her. Of course, she knew that her sister had no intention of dying for real. She put too much effort into survival, as it were. But whatever Katherine was planning, she expected Elena to be a part of it, that much she was sure.

Yet she was so sick of this _life_. They had to run to stay alive, feed on innocents to heal their wounds. All she wanted was to _rest_.

A knock sounded at the door, snapping both Pierces out of their conversation. Since Elena was only too used to her sister's "you do the work" attitude, she was the one to answer the door, opening it widely to see who stood outside of it.

Stefan, with a large smile on his face, glanced down at her, but, of course, Katherine was already at her side. "Hello, Miss Pierce," he said, dazzled by the curly-haired sister. "I was wondering if you would like a tour of the plantation since you will be staying with us here." He extended his arm, a hopeful look on his face that worried Elena. She would have to make a note to have Emily put some special ingredients into the home's water supply.

Katherine waved playfully at Elena as she took the offered arm, whispering, "Don't wait up, sister."

Elena watched as they walked down the hallway, already laughing together as if they were courting. Though Katherine had always been open about her relationships, to say the least, it was unlike her to swoop in so...quickly. If she really was planning something at that moment, Elena didn't doubt that it had something to do with the Salvatore brothers. She worried for their safety, though she had long learned not to grow attached to humans.

They lived and died. So was their fate.

As she started to shut the door, a long-fingered hand stopped its movement by holding the door just above her head. She glanced up to find Damon staring down at her, a smirk on his face. "I was hoping, _Elena_, that you might like to accompany me into town? I have a few errands I must attend to, but I would like to show you around."

She raised an eyebrow at his blatant use of her given name. Did he truly believe that she would let that go unpunished? "Well, _Mr. Salvatore_, I must decline. You see, I have only just arrived and I have much unpacking to do. The next time you go into town, perhaps."

Katherine would have chuckled at her, declaring her to be a cold princess by the tone of her voice.

As she slowly pushed the door closed, she was shocked that his hand didn't move. If she had had the mind to, she could have overpowered him. But she knew that he would begin to suspect something and she didn't need to create suspicions so early in their time in the small town of Mystic Falls.

"I hope that I have not offended you in any way," he murmured, leaning closer to her face. "Still, I would very much like you to accompany me. Is there any way I can change your mind? Perhaps if I promise something in return?"

Her eyes narrowed on him. She didn't know what to make of his question, but curiosity was eating at her. There was something about him that...made her want to be more like her sister. Of course, not entirely like Katherine, but she wanted to have _fun_.

Taking a page out of Katherine's book, she smirked. "And what kind of 'something in return' would that be?"

He seemed surprised for a moment, then another disarming grin spread across his features. He gently took hold of her wrist, bringing it to the proper position at his elbow, and murmured, "You will just have to wait and see."

_This first chapter is short, I know, but I don't want too much to happen in one chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, I didn't really think this story would get so many positive reviews! Thank you, everyone who favorited/alerted/reviewed! It means a lot to me.  
>Also, this is only a romantic story. Any problems will be purely emotional, not life-threatening.<em>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Two

"_I have found the paradox that if you love someone until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only love." -Mother Teresa_

Out of the corner of his eyes, Damon watched Elena as they spoke. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she was purposely giving him vague answers, that she was trying to avoid the questions about herself. It was the strangest thing he'd ever heard of a woman doing. She didn't want to talk about her feelings, nor did she care to speak of her past. She acted as if she wanted nothing more than for him to leave her alone, as if she didn't like being anywhere near him.

Never had a woman wanted to get away from him. Between his looks and his family money, he was a "catch", as the women of the town called him when they thought he couldn't hear. Even women who were just visiting demanded his attention, hoping to catch his fancy.

Of course, until this strangely withdrawn woman came to his town, no other could hold his interest.

At least, not for longer than it would take for him to find his release.

He had never been the type to chase a woman. He much preferred them to easily come to his bed and easily be left behind. Never had he felt such a need to get to know a woman better. Something inside of him wanted to know what this enchanting creature thought about issues plaguing their country, how she viewed the world.

When had these strange thoughts started to assail him? Stefan was the one that was ready to settle down, not Damon. He had no intentions of getting married and having children. He wanted nothing more than to continue to live as he had been, focusing solely on the fun he could be having without a noose around his neck, a chain around his ankle. How could a few hours with this girl change that about him?

"Mr. Salvatore," she finally said, breaking into his thoughts. He glanced down at his side, watching her intently, wondering if she was thinking as he was. Her brown eyes held an almost dispassionate light, as if she were actually _bored_.

Had he ever known a woman to be bored while in his presence?

He smiled charmingly, however, not letting on that he could read her eyes like a book. "Yes, Miss Pierce? Is there a pressing matter we must attend to?" Wanting it to come out as a joke, he was shocked at the slight hint of jealousy in his tone. Thoughts raced through his mind, wondering if she were attached to some other man outside of Mystic Falls. Could she have a lover or a fiance somewhere else? Could he already have lost his chance at this stunning woman?

Brown eyes narrowing, she crossed her arms over her chest. "I would prefer it if you would not press me about my life. We are not friends nor are we courting. I am a guest in your home; I would like to keep it at that." Turning on her heel, she continued towards the store that he had pointed out moments earlier after explaining that he needed to pick up some things from there. She didn't wait for him or even glance back at him; her purposeful stride did not falter.

Anger slowly morphed into mischievousness. Before, he had hated when women played hard to get. They were both after the same thing, weren't they? So why play the games?

Now, he could only follow after her, planning out his attack on her defenses.

A grin crept across his features as he decided on the way to bring his plan to fruition.

"_A man is not old until regrets take the place of dreams." -John Barrymore_

It seemed that Elena's cold denial hadn't put Damon off. In fact, it only served to make him even more determined, if she were any judge.

He led her through a small store, grabbing various accommodations, as well as offering her rock candy with a coy grin. Was he trying to flirt with her? Even after she'd so plainly brushed him off? Was he stupid or just obstinate? Either way, she would have to give him another reason to leave her alone.

Once it was just the two of them, that is.

As he continued introduce her to everyone they walked by, she wondered if he was doing it on purpose. He must have known that once they weren't surrounded by people, that she would give him a real talking to. She had to tell him—for both their sakes—that she didn't want to be anymore than a guest to him. Obviously, he hadn't gotten the message before.

And he needed to understand that. If Katherine, Emily, and herself were the only ones to know the Pierce sister secret, no one would get hurt.

Of course, that meant she also had to keep Katherine under control.

Losing herself in her worries, Elena didn't notice until too late that they were most definitely _not_ going back to the Salvatore house. No, they were walking into the wilderness, into the forest that surrounded the town on three sides. If she were a normal woman, she would have been fighting to turn back around, to flee, hoping that he couldn't catch her.

But she hadn't been normal in a very long time.

"Mr. Salvatore, where do you think you are taking me?" she demanded, halting all movement. She kept herself steady by using that magnificent switch she had been gifted with on a fateful day centuries before. If she wanted to, she could easily throw him without a care in this state. And compulsion could clean up any chance of him remembering.

_No_, she berated herself, turning her emotions back on. _It isn't fair to toy with them that way. I'm already stronger than them and immortal; I will _not_ treat them as Katherine does._

He turned back to her, a large, almost childish smile lighting his face. "Come on," he answered, holding out his hand. "Trust me."

_Trust him_?

How could she trust him? If he found out what she really was, he would kill her. They had only known each other for less than a day; did he really expect her to follow him, to let him bring her wherever he pleased?

But something within her wanted nothing more than to do as he asked. _Trust him_. When was the last time she had truly trusted someone? When had she become a shell of her former self? The Elena from before would have thrown caution to the wind, would have followed this stranger that called to a primal part of her to the ends of the earth, even if it had killed her.

Once upon a time, it had.

Yet, she couldn't stop wishing for that old Elena back. She regretted everything she'd done up to that point, wanted to take it all back. Perhaps it was her old age, but she just wanted to go back to the time when she didn't have to worry about these things. When she had dreamed of getting married, having children.

Looking into those lightning blue eyes, she reached for that human delight, something sacred to only them.

She took hold of his hand, allowing him to help her up the rocky path. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought that a small light of happiness lit behind his eyes, as if she had done exactly what he had been hoping for. Within her, all her thoughts of remaining less than friends began to soften against him.

Especially when he led her through an almost unnoticeable path in the trees to show her one of the most spectacular sights she had ever seen in her existence.

They stood on a cliff, overlooking the valley and river just beyond the town. Everything was green and lush, bursting with life. Birds flew above the trees, she could see a small family of deer by the river, drinking. Even a bear ambled down a path, moving deeper into the forest.

All of it reminded her of her home, her family. When they'd all lived together, she hadn't known how beautiful life really was. Now that they were gone, she couldn't believe how stupid she'd been.

Tears sprang to her eyes. She couldn't stop herself. A smile graced her lips and she slipped her hand from Damon's to move closer to the edge of their cliff, watching all the life brimming around her. Unable to contain herself, she let out a small cry of happiness and allowed tears to roll silently down her cheeks.

This was what she'd been yearning for. Since she'd been turned, this beauty that nothing could touch—not time, not humans, not magic—was what she had wanted. If only to give her a small, momentary jolt of memory, that was all she needed.

She turned to the man that had given it to her, noting but not caring that he looked shocked beyond words. "Mr. Salvatore, I cannot believe that you would bring me here. It's...so perfect." She glanced back over the cliff, unknowingly taking a step closer to the edge. "Why would you share this with me?"

His hand was on her arm, gently pulling her back. "Don't get too close to the edge, Miss Pierce. It isn't as stable as it looks." When she'd followed his instructions, he slowly took hold of her chin to bring her gaze back to his. "I wanted to share this with you because I haven't showed it to anyone else. In fact, I'm not sure if anyone living here knows about this place." Something held in his eyes, a secret that was chased away by shadows. He let go of her, taking a step back from her to look out at the scene himself. "You just seemed like the type of person who would actually enjoy a place like this."

She searched his face for more answers. She was sure that he was hiding from her what he really wanted to say.

But she decided not to spoil the mood of this secret forest by pestering him for questions.

Suddenly, Damon sat down, giving her a lopsided smile. Patting the grass next to him, he said, "Why don't we sit and just watch for awhile?"

Nodding, Elena sat next to him, careful to keep at least a foot of space between them. "How did you find this place? It's beyond words how amazing all of this is?"

"Someone showed me it when I was young. But they're gone now."

Had she been giving vague answers earlier? If she had, his were most certainly much worse. She was smart enough to read between the lines: someone very close to him had shown him this place, but they were dead now. And he didn't want to talk about it.

Someday, she would know. When her curiosity peaked, there would be nothing he could do to stop her.

"This place reminds me of my childhood, too," she said, knowing that she would regret revealing such a deep thought to Damon later. "It reminds me of all the dreams I used to have when I was just a little girl. Back when everything was beautiful and perfect." She brought her arms around her knees, leaning her cheek on them as well to watch him. "I always wanted to get married and have children when I was little. What did you want to do?"

He smiled as if he had guessed she would say that, looking down at where his fingers toyed with his Confederate hat. "Honestly? I don't know what I want. Really, I just want to travel, to leave Mystic Falls." He glanced over at her. "So have you changed your dreams since you were a child? Is there something else that you would want to do?"

Without thinking, she said, "My dreams have not changed, but I can't have children. My—" She stopped herself before she could say "my kind". Instead, she thought of a quick lie in hope that he wouldn't guess that she'd withheld information intentionally. "I was in an accident," she murmured simply, hoping he mistook quietness for pain.

His eyes widened, then softened. "I'm sorry."

That was all he said. There was no overbearing expressions of pity. He just said a simple apology and left it at that.

Had she ever met someone who didn't ask questions about that fake story of hers? Most wanted to know what had happened, how she knew that she couldn't have children. But Damon, whether out of stupidity or sympathy, didn't ask for more details, only sat there offering silent comfort.

"Why don't you travel?" she asked suddenly, hoping to keep him from asking questions about her supposed "accident"—though it was true enough. "I'm sure you could, if you wanted."

He paused for a moment, as if feeling out the question. Then he grinned and looked out to where the sun was beginning to set. "I've just never had someone to go with, I suppose. I don't want to be alone when I'm busy in places I've never been." Somehow, he didn't make it sound like he was trying to get her to go with him. He glanced at her, blue eyes flashing. "Have you ever been far from home?"

_Now_, she thought to herself, but instead opted for an easier answer. "I've been to Europe and Canada. I have family there." She couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips when she thought about where she'd once lived. "This place is a lot like there, too. All this lush life"—she made a sweeping gesture to indicate the forest around them—"it was like this everywhere. You could go for miles without seeing another family." _Those were the days_.

His eyes widened at the new information. "Really? You seem too young to have been across the ocean. Canada I can understand, but not Europe. What country did you go to?"

_Too much. Said too much. He's going to figure out that there's something fishy in my answers. I've got to change the subject!_

Before she could do what her mind was screaming, Damon scooted behind her, his legs coming around her sides, but keeping them from touching. With his face just above her shoulder, he motioned towards the sun set. Quietly, he whispered, "Look at the colors the sun is creating. This is my favorite part of this particular spot."

She turned to look out above the trees and nearly choked. As the sun set, the sky went from blue to purple to red to orange to yellow, looking more like a painting than a scene in real life. The pure, innocent beauty of it was enough for Elena to be swept into her old self, the self that could hardly contain herself. Her hand gripped his arm absently and she breathed, "Oh my God, _Damon_."

"_There is no surprise more magical than the surprise of being loved: It is God's finger on man's shoulder." -Charles Morgan_

His heart skipped a beat at the soft grip on his arm, and he knew he was lost.

This beautiful woman who could go from being so cold to so childlike in the blink of an eye was going to make him fall for her, even if she didn't want him to. He could still remember what his mother had told him when he was little, after telling him the story of Sleeping Beauty.

_"But, Mother," I started, grabbing onto her dress so she would listen, "why did Prince Charming do all that? That dragon could have ate him!"_

_ She smiled at me, gently brushing my hair back from my forehead. Leaning down, she gave me a kiss that I would feel long after she died. "Darling, that's what you do when you're in love. You'll do anything to protect that person, to save them. Whether it's from a dragon breathing fire or the person's own mind, that's what you do for the ones you love."_

Was this the feeling of falling in love? Could this girl really have started to steal his heart in only a day?

_I don't care_, he decided abruptly, watching her profile change with the shifting sun. He would gladly fall in love with this woman and never look back.

_Another short chapter, but, to be honest, this story is pure romance. It isn't meant to have a mysterious stranger lurking in the shadows. It's about the feelings these characters go through.  
>Next chapter, Stefan and Katherine return to the story, I promise you.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Jesus, this took me forever. I apologize for this being so late. As I've said before, I was in an accident in January and only began updating recently. Please excuse the lateness and enjoy the new chapter._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Three

"_Bros before hoes." -Unknown_

Several days had passed since his time with Elena and Damon was started to feel the symptoms of withdrawal. It was hard to believe that she had managed to avoid him for so long, especially since she was currently living in _his family's house._ Whenever he thought that he might catch her, she was off like a dart, keeping herself near that damned maid of hers. It was like she was afraid of him or something. Was he truly so terrifying?

He wondered if maybe he had over-stepped his bounds that night. When they'd returned to the house, he'd walked her to her room.

_"I'm glad you went with me today," I murmured, smiling as she gave me her own half-grin. Leaning my arm against the doorframe, I added, "I'm really glad that I shared that with you."_

_ Her smile became a little more whimsical as she gently placed her hand on the doorknob. "Thank you for showing it to me. It was beautiful."_

_ I couldn't help myself. Something within me begged me to see what those lips tasted like. I don't know what came over me then, but I leaned down, ready to take her mouth with my own. "Good night, Elena," I breathed, trying to contain the worst of my urges. Just one kiss would subside the desire. It had to do the trick._

_ Her eyes widened and the smile fell from her face. Without notice, the door was thrown open and she was already inside, closing it. "Good night, Mr. Salvatore. Thank you for showing me the town today." Had her voice always sounded so cold before? I couldn't know. It felt like I was being thrown into an icy lake after spending the day in the desert._

_ But I didn't try to stop her. I simply stared at the door even after she disappeared within, wishing I could figure out this particular puzzle._

And he still wanted to. Every time he tried to find her, she would disappear in a cloud of dust, mumbling an apology he could barely understand before she was gone again.

Today was showing to be no different.

Wondering if perhaps he would be able to find her in the library, he made his way there, determined to convince her to go somewhere with him again. Even if they had to bring Emily with them, he would much prefer that to this idiocy. He felt as if he were taking part in comedic theatre, always two steps behind her. Someone somewhere was definitely enjoying watching him struggle; of that he was certain. _Just help me, please. Grant me this and I will never ask you for anything ever again,_ he prayed quickly in his head as he threw open the library's door.

Standing on the opposite side of the room was Elena, gratefully accepting a book Stefan had taken from the top shelf for her. A smile that stopped his heart alighted her face as she thanked him graciously, bringing the book to her chest as if it were as precious as a child. Of course, Stefan seemed dazzled by the change in the beautiful woman's expression, making Damon wonder if the younger Salvatore could even remember that it was _Katherine_ Pierce that he had declared he was in love with the night before.

_"Brother!" Stefan said excitedly, a happy smile stretching his lips. "I have decided that it is Katherine Pierce who I will marry. I want nothing more than to have her for my wife!"_

_ I blinked, trying to work through the confusion in my mind. How had he gotten to loving Katherine in a span of less than a week? How could he be so certain? Of course, I wouldn't ever bring that up; didn't I feel the same way about Elena? But she was different from her sister, I knew. There was something dark in Katherine that only reflected in light within Elena. She was a good woman to fall in love with._

_ "I'm happy for you, brother," I answered, standing from my armchair to clap him on the back. "Now all you have to do is convince her and we can prepare for a wedding on the grounds."_

_ "Oh, no, we won't be having the wedding here," he replied quickly, though the dreamy grin didn't leave his face as he glanced over at me, throwing his arm over my shoulders. "We're going to go to her birthplace, actually. Won't that be exciting? I've never been there before."_

_ Intrigued, I politely asked, "Oh? And where is Katherine"—and Elena's—"birthplace?"_

_ Unfortunately, Stefan was already lost in his own musings, and I did not receive my answer._

Now, however, Stefan seemed a little _too_ interested in Elena. It made Damon want to go charging in, forcing her attention to him. But she would probably just run away if he weaseled her away from his brother. Why did women see Stefan as so laid-back and comfortable while Damon was like some monster striding towards them?

"Mr. Salvatore, it's good to see you staying in one place for once."

Damon glanced over his shoulder to find Katherine there, held tilted to one side with a thoughtful smile on her face. The grin didn't match the devious gleam in her eyes that always seemed to be there, as if she were planning something that she could share with no one. "Hello, Miss Pierce. I was just coming to the library to pick a book for some light reading. But it seems I've intruded on something."

He couldn't stop the near-growl tone of his voice as he looked back to his brother and Elena, who just noticed that the two of them were in the room. Though Stefan brightened when he saw Katherine, he said nothing to her and stayed beside Katherine. Elena, however, looked like a frightened doe, horrified to say the least.

Katherine snatched Damon's arm, surprising him with her strength as she started to drag him away from the scene. "Well, then you must have time to show me into town. I'm afraid that I am a disaster when it comes to direction." She continued on as they strode down the porch and towards her empty carriage, speaking of wanting to see the dresses that were available. She practically attached to his arm as they walked.

Anger rose, fierce and unpleasant. Who was this woman that went after two brothers? Did she hope to force them apart? He wasn't about to betray his brother's confidence, wasn't about to throw away his relationship with Stefan. "Excuse me, Miss Pierce, but perhaps you should ask my brother. I know that you have been spending quite a bit of time with him lately." The implied message was, of course, that he wasn't about to step onto his brother's territory.

She caught the message, smiling sweetly at him even as her hold tightened. "He really is a good boy, Mr. Salvatore. Someday, your brother will make a very good husband for a very _good_ girl." One of her hands went to his chest, index finger slowly gliding down as she stepped closer. "But I'm not a good girl. In fact, I was hoping you could help me with a very _bad_ intention I have." Her voice was a purr as she glanced at his lips, a devious smile tilting her lips.

Elena's face was immediately in his mind, the painful expression she'd had when she'd told him that she wouldn't have children, though they were her dream. The childlike innocence as she stared out into a sunset, as if it were the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life. He'd wanted her so much in that moment that he could hardly keep himself from touching her.

Now, staring down into a face so like hers, yet so very different, he didn't feel those urges. He didn't want to take Katherine to bed, didn't want to explore what could be between them. No, he just wanted to turn around and find her twin sister and force her to finally talk to him.

Setting Katherine away from him, he said, "I would ask my brother for that service, Miss Pierce. I have another that I must worry about." Bowing as he backed away from the shocked woman, he smiled. "I will see you at dinner tonight. Eight o'clock sharp, remember." Disappearing into the house, he fled to the library, hoping that Elena would still be there.

Of course, he didn't notice the dark pleasure on Katherine's face as she watched him go. _You'll come back once you see what's going on in there_, she thought, striding after him into the house.

_The venom clamors of a jealous woman poison more deadly than a mad dog's tooth. -William Shakespeare_

Elena knew that it shouldn't bother her that Damon had disappeared with Katherine—who always got what she wanted—but it did. Incredibly so. She was a little shocked with herself to find that she wanted nothing more than to go after them, demand that Katherine release what was hers.

_No_, she berated herself. _Damon isn't mine. I have been avoiding him for that very reason, haven't I? Falling in love with him, even in the slightest, is only going to hurt us both in the process. He can't know what I am, which means we could never be together._

"Miss Pierce," Stefan said, cutting into her thoughts, "is there something wrong?"

She looked back to the younger Salvatore, comparing him to the older. Yes, they were both handsome, though in quite different ways. Where Stefan was youthful and open, Damon was dangerous and mysterious. All of Stefan's emotions were plain on his face, an open book, so to speak. But Damon...it was as if he were written in a language long dead, something she could never truly understand to the fullest.

Smiling and knowing it was very forced, she answered lightly, "Oh, not really. I've just had a lot on my mind since we came here. You can understand, I'm sure, how hard it is to be somewhere that you have never been with few people you know." _No, you can't, because you aren't several hundred years old and from Europe._

Just as she heard footsteps moving towards them, she noticed his face darken. It was a complete change of character, but she could tell immediately what had caused it. Katherine had compelled him to do something to her. She was sure of it. Her "sister" was just the kind of person to do something so conniving if something stood in the way of her master plan, even if it was the poor servant girl that she had turned for revenge.

"Mr. Salvatore, leave me alone," she hissed, hating that she was trying to compel him. Of course, she knew that it wasn't likely that it would work; Katherine was older than she was and forced much headier compulsions on her victims. "You don't want to do this."

With a smirk, Stefan leaned forward, capturing her against him before she could respond.

Suddenly, she knew Katherine's plan. She wanted both of the Salvatores and wouldn't take the chance that Elena might take one away. So, she would have Stefan kiss Elena in front of Damon, solving her problem quickly, efficiently. Damon would never forgive either Stefan or Elena and Katherine could steal him away. The only question was how had Katherine kept Stefan from drinking the vervain Emily made sure to put in every human's drink in the morning?

Just as someone came in the library's doors, Elena shoved Stefan away from her, snarling, "Don't touch me!" with such conviction that the entire room seemed to freeze in time. The occupants were silent and unmoving as Elena took several hard breaths to control herself.

Then Damon was beside her, growling at his brother, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Stefan? What happened to Katherine? I thought you were all about _her_." He gently forced Elena behind him, keeping one hand on her upper arm to support her. If only he knew that she wasn't as fragile as he might believe, that she was never truly in any danger. She could have killed Stefan before he got close, if she'd had the mind to.

Stefan blinked, obviously confused with the situation. His eyes, glazed over before with compulsion, cleared and he rubbed the bridge of his nose to help the process. "What am I...doing in here?" he wondered aloud to himself, making Elena feel pity for him. He glanced up, fear evident in his features. "What did I do?" His tone was nearly begging as he started to piece together what had happened before he'd snapped out of it.

Damon started to step forward, ready to argue with his brother, but Elena held him back with barely a touch. "He can't be blamed," she murmured, looking up at him. "Just let him go."

Head spinning towards her, the older Salvatore demanded, "What do you mean by that? Why the hell are you protecting him?" She could see the possible situations running through his mind, some that could be blamed on Stefan, others that were focused on her intentions. Raising a hand to his cheek, she murmured, "It was a misunderstanding. My fault. Since the accident, I am...uncomfortable when men are too close." _Liar. Liar, liar, liar._

He didn't seem convinced. "Oh, yeah? Then how are you touching me right now?"

She didn't flinch, as she wanted to, but instead dropped her hand to her side. "Say and think what you please, Mr. Salvatore. I have no need to explain myself to you." She turned away from him, striding to the door with practiced ease. Both Salvatores watched her exit.

When she returned to her room, she found Katherine deciding on a dress in the mirror. Unable to control herself, she grabbed the older woman, demanding, "What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea what that could have done to us? We don't want them to figure us out!" Her voice was barely more than a hiss as she shook Katherine. "Do you know what that could have done?"

"Oh, poor Elena," Katherine cooed with a smile, shaking off Elena's hold to pat her head mockingly. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with either brother? I just needed a reason for Damon to come to me, is all. If I didn't make him hate you, he wouldn't drag his eyes away from you." Turning back to the mirror, Katherine fluffed her hair just a bit more. "Honestly, I should be proud of you, granddaughter. The day when your plain descendant outdoes you in getting men is a day to be appreciated."

Disgusted, Elena went to her suitcase, hastily repacking everything that had just been put into place. "I am leaving here, Katherine, before you destroy what I have tried desperately to keep. For the first time, we have no one on our heels. I would like to keep it that way." Knocking on the door to Emily's quarters, she asked through the door, "Emily, please go get a carriage ready. I wish to leave before nightfall." _I can't handle playing nanny to Katherine anymore. She has gone insane as of late, talking of being dead and using the brothers._

"Yes, miss," Emily answered as she swung open the door, waving her hands in the air. Suddenly, everything that was Elena's floated through the air, folding perfectly into the suitcase. As the young woman walked to the door, she said, "I will have the carriage in front of the house within the hour. First I must make sure the horses are rested and the driver is ready."

Elena smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Emily."

She wasn't staying to watch as Katherine destroyed innocent lives, toyed with emotions.

Emily opened the door only to find her way blocked by a very obviously frustrated Damon. Though he nodded in acknowledgment to the witch, his eyes were almost immediately locked on Elena. He took in the suitcase—with all her clothes safely inside and folded—and those frightening eyes narrowed. "What's all this?" he asked pleasantly, though she could taste the fake sweetest from across the room.

Katherine glanced over her shoulder, still clad in only her corset and petticoats. "Elena is returning to our childhood home. It seems she is quite homesick and cannot stay here any longer." Showing no embarrassment, she turned fully towards Damon, smiling seductively. "I suppose that means I will have to keep both you and your brother company by myself," she purred.

He barely even glanced at her. "But you are to stay here until the end of winter," he said to Elena, shock showing clearly on his face. "It is barely autumn!"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Salvatore, but I really must go. Not only do I miss home, but I fear for my mother's health." _Lie, lie, lie_. "She was bedridden when we left and I can hardly sleep at night worrying over her."

"Then I shall go with you."

"You most certainly will not!" both of the Pierces cried in unison.

He raised an elegant eyebrow. "Oh? Then, Elena, you will simply have to stay here. I will have a letter sent to your home for word of your mother's condition. If she is still not well, I shall take you back home myself." He smiled as she stuttered, trying to argue the fact with him. "I'm sorry, but we really cannot offer you a carriage right now. You remember sending yours home, don't you?"

Of course she didn't. Because she hadn't. "Oh? I could have sworn that our driver was told to stay here." She stood toe to toe with him, furious that he thought she would go along with his stupidity. How was it that this man could infuriate her so much that she would forget her possible feelings for him.

He smirked, leaning on the doorframe lazily. "Sorry, Miss Pierce, but it looks like you're stuck here for at least a few days more."

_He_ didn't look that upset over it.

_I rewrote this chapter over and over, so I hope you liked what I finally came down to. I'm trying to work up to a grand reveal of true identities, but this story is kind of tricky to write._


End file.
